


Testing cheats On

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Chubby Hux, Extreme Weight Gain, Gen, Rapid weight gain, Weight Gain, body growth, magical form of weight gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hux gets a little bit too engrossed with the game, getting more than he ever thought he wanted.
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous





	Testing cheats On

Playing The Sims always felt like a strange void to Hux. He either played it for days or he wouldn’t touch it for a whole year. There was no between. 

And today was the day when he decided why not and clicked on the game icon. He didn’t remember any of his old households he used to play with when he was on a Sims binge the last time and so he opted for the star a new family option. 

And a few minutes later, his new Sim was ready to start his new life in the Brindleton Bay. 

He fell into an old routine of furnishing the house, meeting the neighbours, eating the horrible cake that his neighbours brought him (it was almost as if he could feel its horrible taste on his tongue) and when the evening came, he went to the nearest pub to check out the dating scene. 

It was a while later when he noticed, that his Sim had pretty low points levels and wouldn’t be admitted to the University because of it and felt the need to change it. He googled for a while until he found the right mod for it. 

After installing the mod and restarting the game, he started the game again. He browsed all the options that this cheat gave him in the Sim menu, not really knowing what they were for, clicking on everything and checking if anything changed. 

_ Connect Sim  _ **CLICK ON**

Nothing happened and Hux huffed, well that was just unfair. 

He played for hours before, not even feeling hungry or thirsty, as if all the food and drinks his Sim ate were sustaining him too. He burped and made a face when he felt the taste of cola in his mouth. He didn’t remember drinking any. 

“Armitage, I ordered dinner!” His roommate, Kylo, called from the kitchen. Hux groaned a little and paused the game, he could try and eat something, that was true. Even when he wasn’t hungry. 

He and Kylo ate pizza on the couch, watching Netflix, when Hux noticed that Kylo was watching him. 

“What?” He asked, his eyes never leaving television. 

“Nothing.” 

“Spill it.” 

“Nothing, it’s just… You seem different.” Kylo was still watching him. 

“You mean different from when you saw me in the morning?” Hux rolled his eyes and looked at Kylo, who nodded slowly. “How?” 

“Well, you’re… you’re a bit chubbier,” Kylo said, clearly struggling with finding the right words. Hux scoffed at that. 

“I’m not—“ he looked down at himself, “—chubbier.” He frowned when he saw that the T-shirt he had on was indeed starting to strain across his stomach. “Huh.” 

“Yeah.” Kylo nodded. 

  
  


“Don’t burn the apartment on fire!” Kylo called from the corridor when he was leaving the next day, he was going to visit his grandparents in New York for a week. Hux didn’t mind, he could use some peace and quiet. 

“I won’t, just leave already,” he snorted when he reached the corridor hall. Kylo grinned at him. 

“See you in a week then.” 

  
  


When Hux came back to his computer, he opened the game again and started playing. The game days passed and passed and soon his Sim seemed to fatten. His stomach fuller and rounder, not that Hux minded, it was strangely thrilling. In fact, he thought about going all way in. Why not. But pizza first. 

He pushed from the table and wanted to get up from his computer chair, only to find out that he couldn’t. He frowned and looked down to see why and how he was stuck and as he looked down, what he saw took his breath away. His sides and butt were stuck in the chair, his stomach was bigger too, he noticed. He let out a sigh and ran his hand over his newly grown belly from the top of it to the very under. A strange thrill went through him when he felt the softness and the expansion of it. He looked back at the screen of his laptop and bit his lip. 

Could it be? 

He forced himself out from the chair prison and let out a content sigh when he was free of it. Now as he was standing he could feel his thighs touching, which they never did before. The pizza was long forgotten, he quickly took his laptop and sat on his bed instead. 

“Let’s see.” He smiled to himself and sent his Sim to eat dinner from the microwave because it seemed like the most caloric option at the moment. He watched his Sim devour it and send him to eat another one and another one and another one. As his Sim ate, he could feel his belly bloating, filling with food and he groaned as the feeling went straight to his dick. 

He needed more. 

Buying the insta large potion, he watched with his breath held as his sim drank it. A beat of nothing and then he felt warmth flooding his veins. He felt as his whole body grew and widened. How his belly pushed forward, it forced him to open his legs as it leavened and heaved between them, resting on the bed. His top wasn’t able to contain the mass of it anymore and now rested rolled over right under his pecs. No, not pecs anymore. He had tits. He weighted one of them in his palm and let out a long content sigh, it felt amazing. His legs widened too, his pants ripping in the seams, even his arms grew a few sizes and were now all floppy from the fat coating them. He was lucky to be wearing a tank top. He reached to touch his face and chuckled when he felt his puffy cheeks and second chin. 

Then there was a sudden rip and he jumped up a little as his ass sprung backwards, creating two puffy cushions. He looked behind himself and chuckled again, he jumped up and down a little and couldn’t believe how the bed creaked under him. He must weigh over 300 pounds for sure then. 

But he wasn’t happy with the result yet, no. He reached for his laptop and rested it against his stomach because and smiled to himself as he opened the Mod Sim editor. He found the expand option and even though it said that he was already at 100%, he wrote 10000 into the lower body section. As he pushed enter, he felt as his trousers left the chat and ripped to shreds when his legs grew wider and the fat on them rolled on the ground over his feet. His ass pushed back, even more, making the bed crack under him. He thudded to the ground but the mass of his body saved him from feeling anything of the fall. He couldn’t even turn his head to see but he felt that his ass was touching the wall behind him now, making him lean back into it as if it was the plushies set of pillows in the world. 

He let out a content sigh and turned his attention back towards the computer. Now for the upper body. 

Hux watched his tank top roll up and up until it couldn’t even contain his breasts anymore and ripped too, his huge tits spilling out and over to his sides. His stomach was getting heavier and bigger, growing and pushing away everything that stood in its way. He closed his eyes and let the feeling consume him. He felt as if he was floating with how tingly and warm he was all over. When he opened his eyes again, he saw that he was now facing the ceiling, which was now strangely close to his face. 

He grunted a little and huffed when he realised this was it, he wouldn’t grow anymore because he couldn’t reach his computer like this. 

That was until the warm feeling came again and he almost didn’t hear the faint meow and patter of cat paws over the keyboard, when he started growing again. He needed more. He never felt so powerful, so fulfilled. 

His double chin was now more a five big rounded chins merged together, and he could only barely see how his gut was still expanding, rippling and shaking with its softness, covering the ground and filling the room like a creamy liquid until it started to fill and expanded him even more. 

Hux could hear the floor cracking under his weight but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He wanted to grow so big he’d crush the whole building with his body, he wanted everyone outside to see just how big and beautiful he had become. 

Millie made it out of the window just soon enough before the glass shattered and Hux’s sides started to push through the window. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
